Screwing Around
by littlechrno
Summary: A response to last weeks equivalent exchange challenge. WinryxRoy


**Screwing Around**

Last week's response to Equivalent Exchange's challenge, all standard disclaimers applies. This week's rating is a **T**. My paring is WinryxRoy. Now on to the challenge…..

Shameless plug to find the weekly challenge go to my user bio to find the equivalent exchange URL.

Sighing Winry knew what she needed, a good screw!

Digging around the bucket of old rusty screws wasn't going to get her what she need for Ed's auto-mail repair. Gashing at her lower lip she decided she would never again would she come to Central to do a repair again, not if it meant working with these materials. Growling in her disgust she tossed yet another poor excuse of a screw in a rather forming junk bend. Mumbling to herself she openly showed her disgust,

"Never a good screw around when you need one."

Groaning some more and hissing about good and bad screws she never heard the door open and close behind, having enough Winry screamed.

"I want a good screw. Just one okay!"

Suddenly deep laughter rung out from behind her, making her drop her wrench and what little bit if screws and bolts she had found. With wide and confused eyes Winry found herself looking at Roy Mustang, at the moment she couldn't quite remember his holding rank. Cause he stood mere meters away dressed in blue jeans and white button up shirt that had the selves rolled up to his elbows.

Shaking herself out of whatever trance he seemed to have wove around her Winry blushed and bent down to grab at the tools she had dropped. Briefly stopping when the flame alchemist stopped laughing.

"So just one good screw, is it? Has Full Metal been making you work all night by your self?"

Blinking a glance up at him she growled, knowing he loved to taunt Ed she decided she was not going to aid him in that effort. Grabbing for another bolt she had dropped she was surprised to see it handed to her.

"Can't say I am not gentleman, unlike someone else we know. I mean not to aide you in a mere small hunt for a good screw, how…"

Grabbing the bolt from his hand Winry growled out through grinding teeth.

"How kind of you Colonel, but I was told you would help every girl with the same problem."

Suddenly Winry was sure if she over stepped her bounds? The look that over came the flame alchemists' face was one she had never seen before, one that told her that inspirit of his alchemist name he was indeed fire. She wondered numbly if maybe her run away temper had sparked a flame. Glancing away as to tell the alchemist that the whole situation was making her uncomfortable she grasped as his ungloved hand touch her chilled wrist.

"Winry please this thing between us…"

Snapping her eyes closed she pulled her wrist away shocked and yet mad at the tingling feeling in her skin.

"There is nothing between us Roy, you killed my parents. Plain and simple, I understand it was an order but the truth remains I grew up without my mum and dad because you took them away from me. And then as if that wasn't enough you took Ed and Al."

Spinning around Winry trying to recover from showing so much emotion to the one person she so badly wanted to hate. Yet someone where deep in her heart she knew she couldn't hate him, that he was providing a fatherly protection for Ed and Al and that had lessened the hatred.

"I am trying to protect them Winry, I swear to what ever gods there might be I am trying. But I want…."

Blinking back she turned to face the Colonel once more, noticing for the first time the unshed tears that lingered in his eyes. Swallowing hard she noticed for the first time the pain in his eyes, shriving as he closed his eyes to will away the weakness she smiled softly. Something, which she could not name, shifted and she found herself closing the distances between them. Softly wrapping her small arms around his waist she briefly wondered if he would push her away?

Placing her head against the softness of his cotton shirt Winry let him shift his arms around her shoulders and felt the shake from his body. Right then and there she knew just how much the order of killing her parents had affected him. She knew from this point on that everything would change between the two of them, that she would be the only one to see him like this.

"Thank you….its all…"

Giggling she slipped away and glanced at the floor for the missed and until now forgotten screw and bolts. Sighing she bent down and picked up a rusty looking screw and whispered,

"Still offering a good screw, Colonel?"

Smiling as she heard his laughter once again pitching the screw in waste can, then grazing through the others in sad disappointment.

"Well if it means that much to you, I suppose I can spare just one."

Smirking she giggled again as she felt him bend down beside her and watched in amazement has his bare hands once again touched hers.

"I do hope you aren't ducking paperwork again sir?"

Twisting around rather quickly Winry cringed at her sudden loss of balance and fell onto the man beside her, looking up she was assured that their humor was still present. Sighing and glancing back at the woman that spooked her Winry smiled and said,

"Sorry Commander the Colonel was helping me for a change."

The response was quick and questioning. Winry rested her head against the hard shoulder of the man in question and giggled.

"Yes you see… good screws there hard to come by. And well Roy…."

Stopping in mid sentence Winry instantly knew her blunder, glancing at Roy she bit down on her lower lip hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her slip? However when she came to meet his eyes, she knew and she knew from that point on that they would always be like this.

"Winry I think she may not be interested in our screws….."

Laughter filled her eyes for a spilt second; it was until a scream pierced the room.

"Interested in your WHAT?"

Blinking back her surprise she watched as the Full Metal Alchemist entered the room, anger splashed across his face. Anger to what she really couldn't say, writher it because of her closeness to the Colonel or of the conversation he had walked in on? Whispering softly to Roy, Winry giggled out

"I don't think their happy about our little screw problem."

Delighted when she felt strong arms incase her waist Winry glanced up once more she turned out the noise of their newly arrived visitors and sighed contently. The feeling of Roy suddenly plopping down on the ground had Winry settled in between his out stretched legs and nodded her thanks. Once more reclining her head against his chest she watched in amazement as Roy scooped up her hair and twisted it into a neatly round bun that crown her head. Smiling as Ed's voice got louder and the Commander gave them a questioning look Winry couldn't help it. Thinking over everything that had happen since Roy entered the room Winry realized that her sadness wasn't as painful as it had been. Realizing that Roy must feel slightly better too made her happy as well. In the end she knew, that they had helped each other heal just a tad bit. With that known she wanted to thank him but didn't know how, then it hit her, she did it the only way she could.

Blushing she softly thanked the Flame Alchemist for his help.


End file.
